Dangan Ronpa: Running from Despair
by The hazel-eyed bookworm
Summary: I sensed there was something off with this Academy when I recieved that letter. Boy, I was right. Now I'm trapped here with a lot of SHSLs, no news from my brother, and a teddy bear with a Napoleón complex that wants us to kill... (SYOC CLOSED)
1. SYOC form

**Hey guys! How it's going? This is my very first DanganRonpa fic, and I decided to do a SYOC. A 'wonderful contribution' to the other half-million of SYOCs here! Hope this gets noticed...**

**If you want to fill the form, it's in my profile. I'll be accepting OCS for as long as it can be. I will choose the ones who are more in sync with my story, okay? I have a basic outline...but I will let the characters do the most part.**

***I will be accepting 16 OCs (plus my own character, a boy)**

***I won't reserve spots, there's plenty of time to send in OCS, so don't panick.**

***I won't accept OCs trough reviews, unless you are a guest.**

***Would you guys like the trials written in script format? Yes or no?**

* * *

**Okay, to begin with, you'll have to fill this beautiful application form:**

Name:

SHSL Title:

Gender: (Male/Female/Gay/Transvestite/Transgender)

Age:

Birthday:

Height: (Please use centimeters [cm] as I cannot comprehend the concept of feet)

Weight: (Please use kilograms [kg])

Looks and Distinguishable Features: (Hair color, eye color, skin complexion, peculiar hair style)

Fashion Style: (You may give the general idea of his/her outfits and/or specific examples.)

Personality:

Manner of Speech: (This will be a huge help in writing dialogue. You may write examples of their quotes and/or describe the way they talk. Do they speak nicely, condescending or stoic? How wide is their vocabulary?)

Likes & Dislikes:

Background: (Family, education, traumatic experiences, home life, hobbies?)

Talents/skills: (The abilities your character possesses that allowed him/her to receive the title of SHSL)

Emotional State: (What does your character think about? How does he/she react to frustrating emotions, to success or to embarrassment? What is important in their lives?)

Behavior: (How does your character behave, move, respond?)

Human Interaction: (How do others react your character, to what they say and do? Do others see them the same way? Does the character see himself/herself in the same way? Does he/she have a lot of friends? Enemies?)

Most Unusual Characteristics:

Life Perspective: (How does your character see life differently from most other people?)

Distinguishable Factors: (How is your character different from others similar to him/her?)

First Impressions: (What would someone who meets your character for the first time be most likely to notice- or least likely to notice?)

_POSSIBLE MOTIVES: If you wish for your character to be a culprit, make sure to fill this out creatively! If your character is a survivor or a victim, you can make them small._

Mental Stability: (Is your character sane? Does he/she have mental disorders like Komaeda? A Split personality like Fukawa? An incredible low self-esteem like Tsumiki? Any superiority or inferiority complexes? And any other complex disorder [behavioral, psychological, anti-social] Be creative. The world of psychology is vast and deep. But with the help of Google and Wikipedia, I'm sure you can find some crazy syndrome for your character.)

Worst Moment in Life: (The most embarrassing, emotionally scarring and tragic event in their lives. Publicly humiliated? Raped? Ostracized? Abused? Bullied? Don't hold back.)

Absolute Fear: (A despair-inducing nightmare that they themselves should be the only ones to know of)

Most Important Thing in Life: (Something he/she values more than his/ her life. The happiness of his/her friends? The last gift from his/her deceased loved one? A faithful doll or pet? A soul mate? A parent? A best friend? A mere object? Hope? Despair?)

Most Abominable Thing in Life:

Dark Secret: (Something that your character swore to never tell anyone in his/her life. This can be shameful, embarrassing or downright despicable)

_GAME ROLE:_

Position in a school trial:

Player Category: (Culprit, Victim or Survivor? Not everyone can be a survivor, so please do not restrict yourself to the third choice. There is no definite number of survivors yet.)

Possible Execution: (Required, even for those who aren't culprits. You don't have to be too cruel. Just give me an idea for how they should atone for their sin of murder.)

Possible Love Interest: (_OPTIONAL_. Describe to me a person who your character may like. I may find a character for he/she to have a crush on.)

Most Badass/Deep Quote Possible:

END of FORM

* * *

**That's it guys! I'll see you when you send me the characters!**


	2. Prologue: Stealing Hope

**Prologue: Stealing Hope**

**Guys, sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a chapter, is more like an introduction to my character...hope you like it!**

* * *

"I am sure now. I don't want to go," I declared, silently praying I could convince him. It didn't work.

"You do realize what that is, don't you? An invitation to attend Hope's Peak Academy, and not to be the SHSL Good Luck! How could you possibly turn down an opportunity like that?" my brother argued as I struggled with my things.

Before I respond that statement, I will let you know who am I. My name is Kasai Ichijó, better known as 'Culebra', thirteen years old. Right now I was having an argument with my surrogate brother, Tanken Hogo, of seventeen years old. I was randomly chosen from thousands of students to attend that Academy. The Academy just has two requirements:

You must be in high schoolYou must excel in your talent

This sound good and all, doesn't it? Not for me. First of all, I am not an enrolled student. I didn't even finished _primary_ school, and now this academy chose me to attend. Second of all, my SHSL is…questionable. I mean, who would like to have for student a SHSL Thief, for God's sake!

"It's weird, Tank. You ca…"as always, my big brother didn't let me finish.

"We already had this conversation. Maybe they saw you in the newspapers or something like that. Maybe you're just an amazing thief. The thing is, this is a unique opportunity and you would be a total fool if you don't try it out at least."

"There will be real SHSL there, with real talents. Do you think being a thief it's something to be proud of?" Tanken raised a black eyebrow at me. "I-I mean…" I quickly backtracked. "I won't be very appreciated, considering that I will have to practice." I felt like a six-year-old that doesn't wnt to go to school

Truth to be told, I didn't want to meet any of my classmates. My last interaction with something like that had left me pretty battered.

He stopped and looked to his right. I imitated him and sighed.

We had made it to the school.

That huge school building was built on a prime plot of real estate in the very center of the city, as if it was the center of the world itself. It was HUGE. It is a super-exclusive academy, officially recognized by the government, aspiring to gather and cultivate high school students excelling in their respective academic fields.

General opinion is that graduating this school leads to certain success in life. My brother wanted that for me, for us, and it was only for him I was attending, but I don't like the kind of students it attract. It is a school with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in every professional field time after time. To cut it short, stuck ups, assholes, spoiled brats. I hope there will be some normal ones. The school doesn't advertise for new students. To be accepted one must be scouted and invited by the school itself. I still find it weird.

Its stated goal is to raise this nation's "hope" that will bear the country's future on their shoulders. Accordingly, some people call this remarkable place the "Academy of Hope".

And now I was leaving my only source for it, for hope. Before that everything I had known was despair.

Before I could say anything, Tanken grabbed me by my shoulders, knocking my things to the ground. I wanted to protest, but his coal eyes gave me a look that plainly said 'let me speak'

"Listen, I know you don't want to attend this school, I know there will probably be filled with struck-up bitches," I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "But you have to at least give it a try. Would you like to be a thief all your life, or would you rather be something else? We'll give it a try of one week, okay? If you don't feel comfortable by then, you can drop it. Or you can threaten the others that your big brother will make them suffer if they do as much as insult you."

I smiled. Those kind of moments were the ones which told me I had the best brother in the world. I know it sounds kinds cheesy and childish, but its how I feel. He let go of me and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, have a good first day, Sai."

And so, looking at the front gate of that super-amazing academy... I stood.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon and I will be waiting for you, here, okay?" Tank waved at me. I waved back, took a deep breath, and walked toward the entrance hall. Strange, no one's here yet.

"_Maybe Tank is right. Maybe I'll even make a few friends. Maybe I can graduate from here."_ I thought as I took my first step into the depths of Hope's Peak Academy.  
It was a moment charged with the feeling of hope that accompanies a new school life...or at least, it should have been.

The moment I took that first step, my vision started to blur. And then...just darkness.

That's when it started.

An end to my ordinary life.

At that moment, I should have realized.

I sensed something off the moment that letter arrived. And now, it seems that I was right.

Shit.

* * *

**This is the introduction to Kasai. Hope you liked it!**

**Girls 0/8**

**Boys 0/7**


	3. Prologue II: Hopeless Wait

**Guys, I'm SO SORRY for the lateness of this, I don't think I'll update soon cause I am taking exams, but who knows?**

* * *

_Coldness as intense as ice hit me and left me without air. I tried moving my limbs, but my wrists were tied up. I couldn't breathe but I wanted so much as to cry. My heart already feels shattered. The guilt weighs heavily on me. I tried my best, but seems like it wasn't enough...not nearly enough..._

_I want to get out. The water is too cold! My emotions are crushing me, I can't breathe! I can't see! My throat is burning, why can't I escape? Why won't you leave me alone? The thoughts all swirled in my head as I tried to reach the surface by kicking at the water. _

_I am going to die?_

_I am going to drown?_

I opened my eyes abruptly, feeling as if I couldn't breathe. I closed them again. God, that had felt so real... I just could think that when I remembered what I was doing before passing out.

_"What...happened...?"_

With a bit of effort, I raised my head to get a better view of my surroundings. Then, I opened my eyes to see the freakiest thing even I couldn't imagine.

I was in a classroom. Whichever way you look at it, from the wooden desks, to the white boards in front, I was inside a cramped up classroom. Suddenly the ground felt like it was moving, shaking, making me dizzy as well as nauseous. I couldn't hear anything, and somehow, I was glued to the chair that I was sitting on. With my feet still locked in place, the ground continued its insufferable assault, and I have absolutely no idea what's happening. With confusion and fear circling my mind, I waited for whatever was happening to be over.

Just moments later, however, everything came to a standstill. It didn't feel like the ground was moving anymore, and when I moved my feet, I realized I could finally move about freely, so I stood and looked around. What got my attention was the security camera on one corner. Maybe it was my always-present distrust, or simply my SHSL kicking in, but I definitely didn't like that sight.

"_Probably designed to keep dangerous people out. Me, for example_." This did not bode well with me. I shook my head and tried to focus on my current situation.

Seeminly I passed out when I entered here…but why? I wasn't even tired when I arrived. Who brought me here and why there isn't anyone here to see if I woke up properly? Why is…oh God.

This is a classroom. It looks like a classroom; it is supposed to be one. Then why there are iron plates bolted into the walls? They looked thick and solid. It would be a waste of time trying to open it or break it. Coming to think about it, it wouldn't do much of a good first impression if the first thing I did was damage public property. Not in the first day anyway.

I looked back to the desk I had been sitting on and found some kind of handwritten note. It was difficult to read as the calligraphy was childish and messy, but I could make out a few things.

**_"A new semester has started! A revolutionary new world awaits you bastards inside these school walls. Go to the gymnasium to meet your classmates!"_**

"…The hell?" _You bastards?_ What kind of headmaster or teacher or whatever addresses the students as 'bastards'?

I'm liking this less and less. Something's wrong. Something's off. The iron plates bolted on top of the windows... The cameras… I have never been in prison, but some of the guys I know have, and by what they've told me this feels prison-like.

I don't understand what it all means.

I shook those thoughts away and looked at the clock. The time is... just past 8. I should go back to the entrance hall. The others may be here already. Yay.

I reached a passageway but only to have my mind fuelled with paranoia as several cameras seemed to respond to my appearance by locking onto me. Haven't I told you? I. Do Not. Like. Cameras.

This is trouble, I'm sure about it. I had no other choice that keep walking until I found a big brass door with a sign on top that said "GYMNASIUM"

I heard a muffle of voices, meaning a bunch of eager and apparently bored students must be waiting to greet me. Super High School Levels. The best of the best of every talent...and me, a street rat who does what he has to do to survive. Suddenly I felt really out of place. I didn't belong there, this was a place for the talented, for the rich, not for a pariah like me. I was about to just run away from it when I remembered Tanken's advise, his faith in me. This made up my mind.

Nervous butterflies roiled in my stomach, making me want to throw up, yet my determination was absolute. All I had to do was open the door and walk through it. It was so simple, and yet so hard. Tears came to my eyes and I fought down a sob as my hand retracted, as I could hear them again and again.

_"Of course you don't fit. Nobody wants you, don't you understand? You're not good enough, you'll NEVER be good enough..."_

"Stop." I quickly rubbed my eyes with my other hand. Why was it so hard? Why could other, normal people live normal lives? Why couldn't I? Why was it so hard for me to even take this tiny little step to help my brother? It wasn't fair.

With a sigh I pushed the door open and entered the room. There _they_ waited. Obviously, they were not normal students. Their artistic appearances oozed out varieties of complex personalities. Their mixed facial reactions, body postures and initial first impressions gave the atmosphere a heavy dose of awkwardness.

My breath hitched as fifteen eyes stared at me. This is the moment I have been dreading. What if the story repeats itself again? What would Tanken think? What if everyone hates me because of my talent? I forced my suddenly dry lips to move.

"Um...hi, my name is Kasai Ichijó." and I waited for the explosion to start.

With that, my words shattered the silence like a gunshot to a glass wall.

* * *

**How is this? Is this good enough? Review please!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!

**Okay guys, for you to know, I won't be able to update that frequently because my parents banned me from the computer until I rise my marks.**

**I seriously hope I will be able to pass Maths this year. Wish me luck!**

**H. E. B.**


	5. Introductions and realizations

**Guys, my parents gave me the computer for the weekend! Here's the chapter! Tell me if I did your character wrongly!**

* * *

I just stood there as I heard comments such as 'finally', 'there he is', 'what's going on?'. Seemed like I wasn't the only one confused there. My attention perked up when I heard some of the other comments. 'What's a child doing here?' 'Hey kid, you lost?'

_Excuse me? Child?!_

"AS I WAS SAYING..." I turned to the nearest student. "I am no child. My name is Kasai Ichijó, SHSL Thief, also known as Culebra." I hope than they realize I'm the one who has been showing up in the newspapers.

The student in question turned out to be a boy who looked like 18, with long brown hair and sideburns, and blue eyes hidden behind square-framed glasses. He was wearing casual clothes, but the thing that caught my attention was a custom black jacket and a silver watch.

"A thief? You're Culebra? The Culebra?" he asked with a bit of impressments in his voice.

"Yep. Bet you didn't expect a 13-year-old with such a talent, did you?" I asked back, enjoying my 'fame' for once.

"My fellow classmate, remember we are players on the stage of life! Whether your role seems important or not, remember it is your role. No one can take it from you." I raised my eyebrows.

"SHSL Actor?"

"No. My name is Takeru Sakurai, SHSL Thespian." He didn't strike me as so outgoing as actors were.

"Nice to meet you. Say, what time is it? Shouldn't the headmaster be here now?" I asked with fake annoyance. "The clock in the wall says it's 8:10. Let's double-check…" I pulled up my left sleeve revealing a silver watch.

"Hey, that's identical to…" he looked down to the place where his watch had been as my face split into a huge grin. "I'm gonna need that back."

"Sure thing." I replied, trying not to laugh.

"As long as you don't steal my stuff, we should be fine." Gonna keep that in mind.

The next two students made me smile. Good, I won't be the littlest here. The first girl had tan skin, dark brown eyes and hair, who by her looks was my age, wearing a green jacket and a knee-long skirt. She was very…gifted for her age.

"Hey Artful Dogder, I'm Yuki Izuna, SHSL artist." She smiled at me. I looked at her, surprised.

"Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. You like reading?" Obviously I would be able to recognize something from my favorite book. Suddenly I had an urge to befriend that girl…if only to talk about books sometimes.

"A thief who's a bookworm? Huh, you learn something new everyday."

"So you don't think it's weird?" I asked.

"You shouldn't judge a book from it's cover." She smiled at me, pausing when the girl beside her cleared her troath. "Oops, sorry! Kasai, this is Andromeda Polaris, SHSL Astronomer."

"I can talk for myself, Yuki." The astronomer said without malice. She was a short girl with choppy black hair not even reaching her shoulders, wearing a black jacket with a short sleeved shirt under it that has a picture of the Earth on it,a long skirt that is mainly gray with some areas lighter or darker than others, and a black telescope with yellow stars strapped to her waist by a belt. "You can call me Andy."

"Andromeda Polaris…" the name rolled on my tongue. "Aren't you Japanese?"

"No, she isn't. I think she's from New York or something like that…well it was nice talking to you."

I turned and came face-to-face with a boy of about 15 years. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with an overgrown fringe, sea green eyes and pale skin, which had freckles on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a black hoodie with its hood up, dark blue jeans and sneakers covered in mud.

"Nice hoodie." I complimented. I was answered with a quiet 'thanks'. He had a bit of a rouge voice.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Kohaku Akimoto, SHSL Miner." With that he left without saying one more world. I guess she isn't that social…wait what I'm doing? Normally I'm this shy too! My self-deprecation was interrupted when I literally bumped into other student. Okay, this is getting ridiculous…

The person I bumped into seemed to be in her own little world. She had green-brow eyes, and dark blonde hair in a low ponytail. She was dressed casually with a black sweater with a red tank top, jeans and brown boots.

"Don't disturb me, I'm daydreaming." She told me. _More like you are about to fall asleep_, I thought upon hearing the tone of her voice. "Who are you?" I blinked.

"Kasai Ichijó, SHSL thief…didn't you see me when I…in the…no, I guess you didn't." I trailed off seeing her confused expression.

"I'm Suzanne van der Veen, but you can call me 'Sanne'. SHSL Field Hockey Goalkeeper." With that I left her to continue with her daydreaming. It's amazing how different people can be…

The next student I saw was a 18 year old male. He had short sandy blond hair well combed with sharp icy blue eyes and a pale skin tone. He was wearing a reddish-brown dress shirt completely buttoned at the top with grey strips along a gray tie decorated with a black sword shaped brooch underneath a black vest with five dark grey buttons to hold them together, a black trousers and beige dress shoes.

For some reason this boy- no man- reminded me of someone…I don't know how to describe it… oh, someone who I wouldn't like. I suddenly felt awkward and shy. In the streets, I had no time to worry about my appearance, but seeing myself and this guy…

I was dirt compared to this guy and all the others.

"Erm…hello. You are?" I approached him.

"Ukyo Sakaki, SHSL impresario, no need to be more familiar with me."

"Excuse me…SHSL what?" I hated, hated how childish my voice sounded. I chose the worst time to feel intimidated!

"What? Do I need to repeat myself, Gavroche? Get lost, you're boring me."

I became aware that my hands had curled into fists and made a conscious effort to relax them. My eyes burned. Of course someone would not go easy on me, what the hell was I thinking?! This guy will have something missing by the end of the day, I promise!

_Fre-ak! Fre-ak! Kasai is a fre-ak!_ My vision went blank for a moment as I remembered that name being spoken in childish chants when I was a child, and in much more serious situations.

_Don't you DARE to cry, don't you dare to cry like a five-year-old…_

"Hey Ichijó, come here." A voice I didn't know called me. Without even thinking I went towards them. The last thing I need is a breakdown in the first day while talking with Mr. Jerkass. My God, I'm pathetic!

"Sensitive topic, huh?" A boy with short curly brown hair, and dull, grey-colored eyes asked me. So far, he was the only one wearing an uniform. I realized I had walked into a conversation, as there were three boys there.

"You could say that." I trailed off.

"By the way, I'm Elias Dean." I waited for him to say his title, but he didn't. "Don't worry about that bloke, he seems like a jerkass to me."

"What are you good at?" I asked him.

"He doesn't remember his SHSL." A boy with black, medium-length hair and dark blue eyes said. He was wearing a green shirt with a red jacket over it, jeans, also wearing a pendant that had a small card figurine attached at the end.

"What?!" I turned to Elias.

"I passed out when I came to the school and woke up here, but I can't remember it. I think I have amnesia or something." He told me. I didn't have time to feel sorry for the poor guy.

"You also passed out." I repeated.

"As far as I know, everyone is the same. Did you noticed the iron plates and the cameras?" he asked. Although it was a question with an obvious answer, I found myself nodding.

"Moving on…" the card-pendanted boy interrupted. "Yo! My name is Kir Isagaru. Nice to meet you! About my SHSL, I guess I'm supposed to be the SHSL Good Luck. You don't worry about him, better go steal something from him." Elias gave him a glare that reminded me a lot of Tanken when he was upset with me. "What? I just don't like having a gloomy atmosphere..."

"If you could let me talk…" the last boy interrupted. He had tan skin, neat fair hair and strangely, lavender eyes. He was wearing a red jacket, black trousers, and a polo shirt. "Hello, my name's Micah Valbuena, I come from the Philippines and I represent my country as figure skater, it's a pleasure to be here. What happened to your hands, Elias?" I looked to where he pointed and saw his hands had cuts and burnt marks.

"Battle scars." I said before Elias could. Then I walked away, there still were a lot of students to meet.

One of them was a boy with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt with famous anime characters, jeans, blue and white sneakers.

"Hey, I'm Davo Shadows, SHSL Video Gamer."

Shadows? What an odd last name. And video gamer? Then again, I'm not someone who can judge people. Maybe it's interesting.

"Hey, you three! I think we've found another friend!"

Three girls looked up from their conversation, each different from the other. One had short dark blue hair, with her ends black and tied into a low ponytail, and golden eyes. She wears a overly long zip up jacket, which her sleeves and pockets is light purple and the rest is pale gray. Also she has a microphone thing on her left earphone.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her in an attempt to be friendly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nagazumi Haru, SHSL voice actress. Hey, what's up?" the last part surprised me, given that she had managed to somehow copy my voice.

_That's dead useful…_I thought of all the possible choices this ability could come in handy.

Other one had dirty blonde hair that falls a little past her chin with side swept bangs. Her eyes are a dark grey-green in color. She has multiple cartilage piercings, with a left eyebrow piercing to match. A tattoo of a snake is wrapped around her upper left arm. She wore ripped skinny jeans with thick strapped tank tops with frazzled ends. She wears a snake pendant around her neck.

I am not into fashion, but this girl's choice of snakes pleases me.

"Hey," I walked up to her, smiling slightly. "I'm Kasai, but for you, I'm Culebra."

"Culebra…Snake in Spanish, isn't it?" I stuttered, how had she known…? "I'm Chieko Kaneshiro, SHSL Psychoanalyst."

Wow, something very cool to be. To be able to read others…

The last girl had hair is a chestnutty brown and very thick, and her eyes were a nice colour though, a mix of grey and green.

"Hey, I'm Aki Shinohara, SHSL stage actress."Just when I had mastered my jumpy nerves, the speakers blurred to life.

"Mic test. Mic test. 1. 2. 3." said a voice. I didn't really know how to describe it. I guess it was sort of scratchy but it was also a bit high pitched. Everyone's attention was immediately directed towards the speakers.

Finally the strangest thing happened. (Okay I guess you could consider this as an understatement since a lot of strange things have happened so far but you get the idea.)

A stuffed animal hopped into the stage. The bear was split into two colours, one side was black, the other, white. It had a normal stuffed bear eye on the white side, but on the black side was a red eye that was in the form of... a shape that I cannot really describe.

"Okay, who forgot their teddy bear?" Takeru asked.

Immediately the animal came to life and shouted angrily.

"I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR!"

"The fuck?!" Takeru yelled in surprise

The bear chuckled briefly. "Upupupupu. Before we get to that let's have the introductions first, I am Monokuma, the school headmaster. From now on, you bastards will be living here forever!"

"F-forever?" stuttered out Yuki.

"Yep! Hee hee hee, 24/7, everyday for the rest of your lives~ isn't that just beautiful?"

"No! That's actually the opposite!" shouted Nagazumi. "You can't POSSIBLY keep us in here forever you know!" I sensed a bit of doubt in her words.

"Upupupu. No need to get hasty! Of course there's a way out..." Monokuma pauses for dramatic effect. "AND THAT'S BY KILLING EACH OTHER!"

For a second, no one moved as the true meaning of the words sank in. Killing each other? What the hell does that means? Something told me that this wasn't your common joke. The iron plates, the cameras, all this was so real, and so surreal at the same time. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Despair. I felt despair.

* * *

**Sorry this sucks, I was in a hurry when writing it!**


End file.
